


Demure

by whoyoucallinpinhead



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Asgard, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Midgard, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, age gap, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoyoucallinpinhead/pseuds/whoyoucallinpinhead
Summary: Before I get into the summary, this story is totally 100% inspired by Loki x OC - Unadulterated Smut with Uncle Lokianimefreak141.  It’s a super good fic that I really suggest reading :)Anyways:One day when you are summoned to join your family in the throne room, you find out about a secret long kept from you: Loki.  Sorry if this summary sucks guys, I promise the story is at least a teensy bit better :-P





	1. Stable Boy Love Mission

Why were you always ending up in situations like this?! Was it karma or perhaps just bad luck? You weren’t sure, all you could guarantee was that it was happening more and more often. 

See, the issue was that you had a problem saying no. If someone asked you of a favor, you couldn’t drive yourself to refuse them.

This had ended you up in the situation you were in now. A stable boy (you believe Leslie was his name) who had been quite persistent on getting one of the handmaid’s attention had asked you to let him in through the palace kitchens so he could surprise her with a birthday gift and hopefully win over her affections.

As much of a hopeless romantic you were, you knew that what he was asking of you was risky as he was not permitted access to the kitchens. Yet, you had given in and decided to go along with this lovesick boy’s plan. 

Unfortunately he wasn’t and was already fifteen minutes late. You’d decided you’d only stay five minutes more before you seemed suspicious to anyone. Yet, you had to admit that you’d feel guilty if you were to miss him. 

Suddenly you heard a quiet pattern of a knock that you two had memorized with each other. You opened the door subtly and let him in. He was smiling ear to ear, flowers in hand and a golden locket around his neck that you presumed was for this handmaiden as well.

You wished him good luck and headed back towards your chambers.

Once there, you decided a good book would help relieve you of all the prior stress you had just had surging through you. Unfortunately before you could find your hand flip the next page, a sudden knock was at your door. You had hoped they hadn’t caught the stable boy.

You hesitantly put down your book and headed for the door. You opened it to see two guards standing proudly. “Evening Princess, your father wants you at the throne room.” You nodded and headed for the infamous throne room that your grandfather always sat in. 

Upon arriving, you saw your father, in his usual silver and red attire. At the thrones were your grandparents, Odin and Frigga and of course were the guards in their respectful places.

As you walked up to your father, he smiled at you. Suddenly, Odin spoke up, “Bring him.” You looked at your father, questionably, he put his hand on your shoulder and gave you a reassuring squeeze. What was going on?


	2. A New Face

Soon the main doors of the room were opened and a neatly formed crowd of guards were marching towards us. They were surrounding someone from within their guard. 

Once in front of the king, the guards moved to fall back behind the hidden figure. He was tall in green, black, and gold armor. He was chained at the wrists and had what looked to be some kind of muzzle on his face. 

One of the guards looked to Odin, Odin nodded in response and the guard removed the muzzle. Odin spoke, “Hello, son”. Son?! Was this your father’s brother??

“Odin....” He had a raspy voice, much unlike your father’s. “You know why you’re here, I presume?” The chained man stared at your grandfather, narrowing his eyes for a moment, before speaking again, “ I believe I do, my sentence is up, is it not?” You grandfather remained neutral, “it is.”

Your grandfather sighed and began to speak again, “this being said, you are not to leave Asgard, let alone the palace during the first year of your release, you may however make trips to the city but only if you return by your curfew which is midnight.” The man rolled his eyes. “Is this clear, Loki?” “Yes...”. 

“Good....guards!” The guards cautiously removed the shackles. Once his chains were removed, your father moved to greet Loki and guided you with his arm around your shoulders. 

“Brother!” Loki looked up to see your father then looked down to make quick eye contact with me. Your father hugged his brother tightly, Loki patted his back as he did so. “Good to see you again, brother.” Your father smiled at this, “indeed!” Loki looked back down at you and then to Thor questionably. “Oh! brother this is Jacey, my daughter, Jacey this is your uncle...Loki.”

Nervous and not knowing what to say, you stuck your hand out to greet him, “nice to meet you.” Loki smirked and shook your hand. While still holding your hand he looked to Thor, “Jane’s?” Thor’s face turned solemn, “...yes....”. Loki finished shaking my hand and turned completely to Thor. “What? She didn’t want to see her favorite brother in law?”

You couldn’t help but get a sad feeling in your throat whenever your mother was mentioned. I mean you did accept it as your mother died at your birth but it still hurt sometimes just knowing you were missing something. “...she’s passed.” Loki’s jesting smile fell. “I’m deeply sorry brother....she was a good soul.” “Thank you, Loki.” 

Before Loki could say anything more, Frigga came up from behind him, “oh Loki, I’m so happy to see you.” He smiled, “mother!” Interesting, Loki only seemed to recognize Frigga as his parent...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! :]


End file.
